Super KRC Bros Brawl
"GET READY TO RUMBLE YOUR WAY INTO THE BRAWL!" - Games Tagline Super KRC Bros Brawl (Japanese: スーパーKRCブラザーズX Hepburn: Sūpā KRC burazāzu X lit. Super KRC Brothers X) is an Upcoming Text & Read based game created by Kenneth1chase/KCslicer17 with a name similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl. The first moveset is expected to come out either in Spring 2015 or Summer 2015 Storyline TBA Gameplay Mechanics The Game will have a total of 194 characters. The games engine is the same as Super Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS, but the crawling, tripping, and wall-climbing are absent. There will be tag team characters as well as stand-alone characters and characters from other Lawl series (Ex: Jenny/XJ9 from Lawl Galaxy but with a different moveset) Playable Characters Character select screen theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9Rf3xJ4SpI 'KRC's' Choices Erica_Fontaine.jpeg|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) (Cult) Giratina.jpeg|Giratina (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) (YouTube Poop) Jenny_XJ9.jpeg|Jenny/XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (YouTube Poop) Yui_Hirasawa.jpeg|Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!) (Celebrity) Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) (Cult) Doug_Funnie.jpeg|Doug Funnie (Doug) (Cult) Mei-Fang.jpeg|Mei-Fang (Arcana Heart) (Cult) Edd_Gould.jpeg|Edd Gould (Eddsworld) (Celebrity) Upcoming Characters Post-Original Era *Blinx (Blinx: the Time Sweeper) *Parin (Gurumin) *Ishamie Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Matilda (Devito Version) *Prince (Katamari) *Rudy Tabootie (Chalk Zone) *Kiryu (Godzilla) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Vivi (Mystery Skulls) *NCR Veteran Ranger (Fallout: New Vegas) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Tomas Vlasak (Czech Extraliga) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) *Lexi Peters (NHL 12) *Kenan & Kel *Pamela Anderson (Various Movies and TV Series) Future Era *Arc (Final Fantasy III) *Refia (Final Fantasy III) *The Allstate Mayhem Guy (Allstate) *Necron 99 (Ralph Bakshi's Wizards) *Jim Carrey (Various Movies) *Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) *Tillis (Burning Rangers) *The Joker (Batman the Animated Series) *Boss (Star Wars Republic Commando) *Power Pack (Marvel) *James Bond *Everlue (Fairy Tail) Stanley Era *Serge (Chrono Cross) *Justin (Grandia) *Alex Ovechkin (National Hockey League) *Roy McCoy (Youngguns Hockey League) *Yuki Tanaka (Youngguns Hockey League) *Dolph Ziggler (WWE) *Yuki (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Ultraman *Wayne Gretzky (National Hockey League) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Kim Possible *Rubi Malone (Wet) Descent Era *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Bloo Superdude (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bob (ReBoot) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Classic Dante (Devil May Cry) *Fayt (Star Ocean) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Ark Era *Darkrai (Pokémon) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) *Akutabe (Your Being Summoned, Azazel-San) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Fazz (Hoshigami) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) *Snow Villiers (Final Fantasy XIII) *Sazh Katzroy (Final Fantasy XIII) Post-Ark Era *Miss Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) *Vectorman *Andrew McCutchen (Major League Baseball) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Jay Sherman (The Critic) *Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) *Godzilla *Tony Hawk (Real Life) Galaxy Era *Space Dandy *Paige (WWE) *Prince Sable (The Frog for the Bell Tolls) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mahad (Skyland) *Billy Blazes (Rescue Heroes) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Ritsu Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Samuel Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Sammy Tarker (Koshi Yuko) *Sam Tarker (Koshi Yuko) Hershey Era *Keith Aucoin (Amercian Hockey League) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Andy Samberg (The Lonley Island) *John Madden (National Football League) *Shaquille O'Neal (National Basketball Association) *Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) *Auron (Final Fantasy X) *Cristiano Ronaldo (Real Madrid) *MegaMan X *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) *Tidus (Final Fantasy X) *Lili (Tekken) Post-Hershey Era *Yugo (Bloody Roar) *Sting (WWE) *Capell (Infinite Undiscovery) *Tom Cruise (Various Movies) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) *Soldier Sam (The Magic Roundabout (2005 UK Version)) *Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) *TJ (Recess) *Xing Cai (Dynasty Warriors) *Steven Stamkos (National Hockey League) *Shane Doan (National Hockey League) *TJ Oshie (National Hockey League) Guardian Era *King of All Cosmos (Katamari) *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Sister Claire (Yamino) *Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) *Master Chief (Halo) *Arbiter (Halo) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) *Robo-King (Katamari Forever) *Inigo (Fire Emblem) *Ben Roethlisberger (National Football League) *Vakama (Bionicle) *Ryu (Breath of Fire) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Episodes II & III) *Cho Chang (Harry Potter) Star Era *Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli) *Nausicaa (Nausicaa the Valley of the Wind) *Marshall Bravestarr (Bravestarr) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Lupin III *Bee & Puppycat *Adol (Ys) *Jackie Chan (Various Movies) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Lissa (Fire Emblem) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Starkiller (Star Wars: the Force Unleashed) National Era *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Luke Fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Ultraman Mebius *Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) Einstein Era *Vanessa Z. Schneider (PN.03) *Kite (.hack) *Wildwing Flashblade (Mighty Ducks) *Aino Heart (Arcana Heart) *Haru Glory (Rave Master) *Helen Tarkka (Koshi Yuko) *Beth Charleston (Koshi Yuko) *Jenny Chase (Koshi Yuko) *Ossi Vaananen (Liiga/Kontinental Hockey League) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Charter Era *Riela Marcellis (Valkria Chronicles) *Banjo-Kazooie *Reiji & Xiamou (Namco X Capcom) *Agnes Oblige (Bravely Default) *Raphael (Soul Calibur) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Finale Era *Virginia Maxwell (Wild Arms) *Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) *Megamind *Axl (MegaMan X) *Buzz Saw Louie (VeggieTales) *Toon Larryboy (Larryboy the Cartoon Adventures) *The Tick *Astro Boy *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Agito Wanijima (AirGear) Plautena's Guidance Coming Soon! Modes Single Player *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode (Unlocked when all lockable characters are unlocked) *Smash Run *Boss Rush Brawl *Normal Brawl *Special Brawl *Team Battle *Survival Vault *Trophy Gallery *Stage Builder *Trophy Hoard *Masterpieces *Replays *Character Bios Options *My Music! *Sound Test Classic Mode Coming Soon! Boss Rush Coming Soon! Non-Playable Characters Announcers *Super KRC Bros Brawl's Announcer (Voiced by Kenneth R. Chase) *Super Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS Announcer *Tekken 6 Announcer More Coming Soon! Assist Trophies Coming Soon! Stages AT&T_Stadium.jpg|'AT&T Stadium (National Football League)' Clone Army.jpg|'Clone Army (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones)' Hartwall Arena.jpg|'Hartwall Arena (Liiga/Kontinental Hockey League)' K-ON! High School.jpg|'Sakuragaoka High School (K-ON!)' South Park Town.jpg|'Town (South Park)' Venom SSBM.jpg|'Venom (Super Smash Bros. Melee)' Wrestlemania 30 Stage.jpg|'Wrestlemania 30 (WWE)' WWE Ring.jpg|'WWE Ring (WWE)' Music Each stage will have 6 selectable songs each. 'AT&T Stadium' *NFL On FOX 2014 Theme (Fox Sports Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gu4ewwMw87M *ESPN Monday Night Football Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGK4P_UD7a8 *NFL on CBS Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx69XXobpN8 *NFL on NBC Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y79g6cywsw *SportsCenter Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmygB1efkvM *Pantera - Puck Off (Dallas Stars Fight Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKqwX_nTy5c 'Clone Army' *Main Title / Ambush on Coruscant - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zctFGpQrKrI *John Williams - Duel of the Fates - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZY8Fz9GGU *Bounty Hunter's Pursuit - http://youtu.be/I5Sp7tIzNVA *Jango's Escape - http://youtu.be/2HWzgrb9Z4U *Star Wars The Clone Wars (PS2) OST - Track 00 "Menu Theme" - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGcl0cwQYBM *Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Boss Music - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xqxdilnIhI 'Hartwall Arena' *Lentävä Kalpan ukko (KalPa Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8xOcu4r2YY *Opus - Live Is Life (Tappara Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6cvp7tF_8w *Pata Sydän (Ässät Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulHKaFB2kTk *Lätkä Lentää (SaiPa Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO4LvWFr3RY *Hunajata (TPS Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ1Eq8kwXYo *Se on Siellä (HPK Goal Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W_6tuilXOA 'Sakuragaoka High School' *Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio Version) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUOZjeDbRbM *Fuwa Fuwa Time (Yui Version) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XL6YO-69XA *Cagayake Girls (Opening 1) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmNqECFCSGk *GO! GO! MANIAC (Opening 2) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvbkMpb9Ahg *Don't Say Lazy (Ending Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9CFU1hjL58 *Doki Doki Friday Night (K-ON! OST) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b6pYWpdWQM 'Town' *Blame Canada - http://youtu.be/O_CNfe0VUsA *Kyle's Mom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBv98uypDnE *Shut ur Fuckin Face (Trap Remix) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVD3bjk6-mA *South Park/Ramin Djawadi - Game of Weiners - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYzaXEK7kC0 *South Park 64 - theme song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP5k0rZ1ZbE *South Park Rally Main Menu Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmI7rVkR1QY 'Venom' *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Venom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVwuBooItQQ *Star Fox Assault - Star Wolf Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti-ANm0kaV0 *Space Battleground - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGAY7Vcjh4M *Super Smash Bros Melee - Corneria - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V9FKpdxaLM *Main Theme (Star Fox) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WmNh25xKfk *Star Wolf - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X_7bdD8P0w 'Wrestlemania 30' *Rise - David Guetta (Wrestlemania 31 Theme Song) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueSzbU_42Sg *Hes Ma Da (Hornswoggle's theme) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj7_94Gb-KA *Break Away (Adam Rose's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4zOOADtLK8 *Tokiwakita (Hideo Itami's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1fflkAqsHw *Next Big Thing (Brock Lesnar's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPinVHOLpjA *Veil Of Fire (Kane's theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmnG1tz7Jwg 'WWE Ring' *My Time Is Now (John Cena's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3r2Qk__cNMk *Roar of the Lion (Rusev's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE-at65LjDA *Sheepherder (Erick Rowan's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxSwtDgaQDk *The Truth Reigns (Roman Reigns' Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r16NjjDPLlc *Rolin' (Undertaker's Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwTSqcv37BE *The Second Coming (Seth Rollins' Theme) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R2XZRrZDFo Trivia *The games names initials "KRC" is a short name of the games creator himself "'K'enneth 'R'ay 'C'hase" *Supposedly, on 3/20/15 when Xion was announced to get a moveset in Super ARC Bros. Brawl as shown in Bruce Lee's moveset, there was meant to be a 2nd character replacement vote-off to replace her, but due Kenneth1chase having problems with creating blogs on his iPod, it was sadly cancelled, thus Xion was replaced Soldier Sam from the 2005 version of The Magic Roundabout. Gallery SKRCBB Teaser Poster.jpeg|Promotional Teaser Poster (9/27/14) SKRCBB Original 8 Wallpaper.jpeg|The first 8 characters that will get a moveset at one point (10/4/14) SKRCBB Character Replacement Vote-Off Pic.jpeg|Josuke Higashikata will be moving to Elite Warrior Battle Royale and will be replaced (2/11/15) SKRCBB vote-Off Winners Pic.jpeg|Robo-King and Inigo won! (2/17/15) Category:Games Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Super KRC Bros Brawl Category:Games for Wii U Category:Games for Nintendo 3DS